


Gone?

by Zylo



Series: Insanity AU [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zylo/pseuds/Zylo
Summary: Insanity was gone. Right?





	Gone?

_"I swear by the Lord of Darkness, I will be back!"_

  
Anger jolted awake and looked around frantically. As his senses came rushing back to him, he began to calm down. He was in his room, having decided on an afternoon nap. Courage was most likely outside and, judging from the faint noises, his sons were downstairs watching a movie.

  
With a groan, Anger lied back down, feeling a headache coming on. During the initial weeks after the battle with Insanity, Anger had been fine. In that time, there had been things to deal with in the aftermath that kept him busy. Now though, peace had finally settled in for the most part, leaving the side alone with his thoughts. These thoughts quickly developed into nightmares about the demon, about his last words, about how despite Anger being the one to kill Insanity and make sure he was dead, he followed through on his threat.

  
" _Lord of Darkness_... The hell did he mean?" Anger muttered to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "He confirmed that he was a demon...I swear, if that bastard meant..." Letting out another frustrated groan, he stared at the ceiling. Clearly, he'd have to have an important talk with Thomas about all of this later. For now, he felt himself drifting back to sleep despite the pounding in his head.

  
_"Aiden, it's time to wake up."_

  
Anger felt himself being shaken from his nap, a gloved hand on his arm. Stretching as he sat up, he saw Courage there. "Mmm, hey Arlo," a yawn interrupted him, "what time is it?"

  
Courage smiled and rolled his eyes at Anger's yawning, "5 PM, lazybones. Dinner will be ready in half an hour."

  
Anger huffed a bit and pulled Courage towards himself, wrapping his arms around the other side. "Like you're one to talk. Half the time you refuse to get up before 11."

  
He was met with a smirk and a brief kiss from the other side . "Not my fault you're so comfy," Courage answered, snickering at the light blush crossing Anger's face. "By the way, why have you been so tired recently?"

  
Anger shrugged, "It's...not exactly _nightmares_ but more like one recurring nightmare."

  
Courage's expression changed to one of concern as he moved to sit down on the bed. This time he was the one pulling the other side close. "What's it about, Aiden?"

  
"It's about Insanity. Before I killed him, he swore that he would be back," Anger answered.

  
Courage wrapped his arms around Anger's waist a bit tighter at the mention of the demon's name. "Aiden...he's _gone_. We all saw it, we all saw you put an end to him."

  
A sigh came from the other side, "You didn't hear what he said though. " _I swear by the Lord of Darkness, I will be back!_ " Those were his exact words."

  
"Lord...of Darkness?..." Courage trailed off, trying to gather his thoughts. "...You don't really think he meant-?"

  
"He said it himself - he was a demon. Shit, he would slip up sometimes and call us " _mortals_ "," Anger said.

  
Courage was silent for a moment, "...He could have been trying to intimidate us more than he already managed. There's no guarantee he was an actual demon from Hell and not some rogue monster from the darkest parts of the Imagination."

  
"You have a point but still-" Anger was interrupted.

  
"You want to talk with Thomas about this," Courage answered.

  
A nod came from Anger, "Yeah."

  
Courage then took Anger's hands into his own, "If it makes you feel better, I'll join you when you bring up the subject to him."

  
Anger looked up at Courage's eyes tiredly and smiled, "Thanks Arlo."

  
He was met with a hug from the other side, "You're welcome Aiden. Love you."

  
"Love you too."

  
Sure enough, after dinner Anger and Courage materialized in the real world, surprising Thomas.

  
"Tom," Anger said.

  
"Hey Aiden, Arlo. What's up?" Thomas asked, pausing the movie he had on.

  
"Aiden wants to speak with you Thomas," Courage said. "It's important."

  
Anger nodded his head as Thomas looked at him. "It's about Insanity." Thomas paled slightly at the name and Anger walked over. "Easy there Tom, you don't need to upset yourself or Virgil with worrying."

  
Thomas took several deep breaths and sat back against the couch, "Yeah, yeah, you're right."

  
Anger nodded and spoke, "Alright, we know damn well that you're not into that occult stuff or anything but I do have a question - is there any point in time where it felt like something was real _off_? Like while passing by a cemetery or an abandoned building? _Anything_ like that?"

  
"I don't think so...not from what I can remember at least. What's this about, exactly?" Thomas asked.

  
"Aiden and I are trying to figure out where Insanity came from," Courage said. "He said that he was a demon but we're trying to narrow down if he's an actual...demon or a creature that was from the Imagination."

  
Thomas blinked, looking more confused than before, "How would someone like... _that_ come from the Imagination?"

  
"All those dark ideas? All the stuff you've seen in horror movies that have you swearing they're after you in real life? All of that resides in the darkest parts of the Imagination," Courage said. Seeing the panicked look on his face, Courage quickly added, "That stuff is locked away from the rest of mind. Anything that does somehow escape never last long because there are guards stationed there."

  
"How...how do you know all this?" Thomas asked.

  
Anger and Courage looked at each other before Anger spoke up, "We found out from Andy. He used to be a guard until you started summoning him for those short videos."

  
"That...actually explains a lot about him," Thomas muttered, shaking his head. "But still, no. I haven't felt anything off like you were asking."

  
Courage looked at Anger, "It's starting to look more like Insanity's last words were just a bluff then?"

  
Anger nodded his head, a scowl on his face, "Yeah. Good."

  
Thomas looked between the two, "Is there something else I should know about?"

  
He was met with Anger shaking his head, "No, Tom. I think we're done here. Sorry for worrying you, lad."

  
Courage watched as Anger sunk down before glancing at Thomas, "Don't mind Aiden, he gets like this sometimes."

  
Thomas watched as Courage sunk down as well and sighed, un-pausing the movie he had been watching. "My mind is a mess sometimes," he said to himself.


End file.
